


Everything I Never Knew I Needed

by yslarrysl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, But he doesn't mean to be, But not female since Louis is male, Clit Play, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Harry, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Louis has nonbinary characteristics, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Niall can be kind of a fuckboy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Sub Louis, Subspace, Top Harry, Trans Character, Trans Louis, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, but he identifies as trans, but the act itself is that, just to be clear, sorry im confusing, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yslarrysl/pseuds/yslarrysl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are the best of friends. Too bad Harry has been in love with Louis for three years but he's come to terms with the fact that Louis will never love him in the way he wants him to. That is, until a secret comes between them and strangely enough, brings them closer than ever.</p><p>Or, the one where neither Louis or Harry have been very honest with each other and you know what they say, honesty is the best policy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I decided to write this because I don't feel like there's enough trans fics in the fandom and I've had this idea on my mind for awhile. I hope I'm accurate with every thing I say about Louis' past and everything with testosterone injections and hormone treatment. I am cis so I obviously don't know the struggles and the issues that trans people have to go through but I hope I do this fic somewhat justice. I hope there's not too many inaccuracies or unrealistic stuff in here. I tried my best to explain everything and to be as realistic as possible in this story so I hope you guys enjoy!

Harry Styles has been in love with his best friend for three years.

Louis Tomlinson stumbled into his life when he answered Harry’s ad in the newspaper for a flatmate, three years back. Niall, his previous flatmate, made the decision to move in with his girlfriend, Barbara, leaving Harry to pay all the bills and the rent which was more than what he could afford considering he works at a small bakery located down the road from his uni.

So Harry created an advertisement in the local newspaper saying he was looking for a flatmate, male or female, who was preferably around 18 to 25 years of age and who was okay with bisexuality, since Harry would rather not have a homophobic flatmate.

He got a call a week later from a boy who had the highest, most prettiest sounding voice he's ever heard, who was interested in the flat so they scheduled for him to come by and see it the following weekend.

What Harry was not expecting when he opened the door, was to see the most gorgeous boy he's ever seen on the other side of the door. A deliciously short boy, standing at no more than five foot five, looked back at him with mesmerising, incredible blue eyes. Chestnut waves lay in a messy fringe upon his head and a delicately beautiful smile etched on his face. Harry can't help but salivate when his eyes roam further down and he sees how curvy his hips are and how amazingly thick his thighs are. Harry thinks that he wouldn't mind being suffocated by those thighs whilst he sucks this boy’s cock.

Harry blushed slightly when he realises he's been caught checking him out when Louis’ smile changes to a smirk. Harry sticker his hand out and put on his most charming smile, “Harry Styles, pleasure to meet you.”

Louis grins and meets his hand in the middle and Harry is a little turned on when he feels how small and soft Louis’ hand feels in his much larger one, “Louis Tomlinson and likewise.”

Harry knew he was fucked after that. Deeply and utterly fucked.

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
Harry tried to stop his ever growing love as the years went by but if anything, time only made him love Louis even more. Not only was Louis breathtaking, his funny, bouncy personality made it impossible for anyone to resist being around him. Harry fell in love with him more and more each day, defenceless to Louis’ striking good looks and irresistible charm.

Although Harry knew Louis was gay, he never saw the blue eyed boy date anyone nor bring anyone home so he really didn't know what was up with Louis’ dating history. He tried to confront him about it once, casually and Louis just brushed it off and said he was really picky and no average joe was going to cut it.

Harry has seen Louis gaze at him a lot longer than normal and eye fuck him when he comes out of the shower, shirtless, or when he has just gotten home from the gym. So about a year ago, Harry decided to make a move since Louis obviously was attracted to him and they got on more than well enough so Harry assumed he had a pretty good shot at winning Louis over. However, Louis turned down his advances when Harry kissed him, even though Louis kissed back for the first thirty seconds or so. But Louis had broken the kiss and claimed that it could never work between them.

They never talked about the kiss after that. It was awkward for the first few days following the incident but after awhile they fell back into sync with one another. Harry never tried to engage Louis in anything other than platonic behaviour since then.

They were best friends and they knew each other better than anyone else. They knew each other’s likes, dislikes, pet peeves, quirks, basically all the ins and outs of one another. They love to be in each other's company so it was rare to see one without the other. They went to the same uni, Louis would stop by the bakery to see Harry at work, Harry visited Louis at his part time job at their local library, they studied together, they went clubbing together, they ate together.

The main reason their friendship works so well is because they never kept any secrets between them. Or, so Harry thought.

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
“Honey, I'm home!” Harry announces as he walks through the front door of their flat after a long, strenuous day at the bakery.

“Don't distract me, Harry. I'm trying to do yoga,” Louis replies, in a calm yet firm tone. Harry peeks his head around the wall that separates the front corridor and the living room and is net with a sinful sight.

Louis holds himself in downward facing dog pose on a purple yoga mat, his perky, plump arse raised in the air, all but asking for Harry to ogle over it, especially when the yoga pants Louis has on, are plastered tight to his skin, defining his natural curves. Louis moves himself into warrior pose, elegantly and gracefully.

A blue headband hold back Louis’ fringe from his face, the colour of his accessory bringing out the blue in his eyes and with his hair out of the way, it makes his features more dainty and his cheekbones more prominent. The loose white t-shirt he wears hangs off of Louis’ tiny figure heavily, presumably Harry’s by the size.

Harry is taken back by Louis, surprised that Louis’ sheer beauty can still, after three years, amaze him.

But something clicks in Harry’s mind when he realises that Louis is doing yoga, “Wait a minute, when I decided to try out yoga, about a year ago, you laughed in my face and told me and I quote, ‘Bloody hell, Harry. Yoga, seriously? What the fuck goes on in that curly head of yours that you think doing yoga is worth your time?’”

Louis, still holding warrior pose, gasps, mock offended by Harry’s horrendous impression of him, “First of all, I do not sound like that at all. And second of all, I have reconsidered. I've been having back problems and I heard yoga could help. So here I am.”

“Back problems, eh? Been laying on your back too much?” Harry jokes, setting his stuff down on the kitchen table and plopping himself down on their recliner.

“Ha, very funny,” Louis replies, rolling his eyes. “If you're just going to mock me, then I suggest you leave.”

“That's funny because I think I said the exact same thing to you when I tried doing yoga,” Harry teases.

Realistically, he should take Louis’ advice because a shower is definitely in order after the day he had work but if he left he would no longer get to view the glorious sight in front of him.

Harry’s eyes trail to Louis thighs, wanting nothing more than to be able to squeeze and bite and mark up the thick flesh. He eyes Louis’ crotch but as always he doesn't see anything. Either Louis goes out of his way to hide his junk or he just has a tiny dick because for any male, it would be hard to hide a bulge in yoga pants or even in the tight, black jeans Louis often sports. Harry has the opposite problem because no matter what he does to his jeans or his underwear, he can't stop the bulge that forms from his cock. Harry wouldn't have a problem if Louis had a tiny cock if they ever got together, if anything Harry would be even more endeared by the smaller boy. But them getting together probably would never happen, though.

Louis breaks the pose when he sees Harry eying his crotch. Harry’s eyes snap back to Louis’ when he sees the other boy move, an awkward tension filling the air. Louis quickly goes into cobbler’s pose and changes the subject. “How's Gemma's wedding planning coming along?”

Harry is not quite sure what just happened but he lets it go nonetheless, “Last I heard, it was going great. Funny enough, I think Emmett is doing more work than she is. He's booked the caterer and the venue and ordered the flower arrangements. I think the only thing Gemma has done so far is picked out her dress. Somehow, I'm not surprised one bit.”

His older sister was set to marry her fiancé, Emmett, a month from now. Not once has she showed any sort of ‘bridezilla’ tendencies. Not that anyone expected her to, since she's very easygoing and a very relaxed person.

“Sounds like Gemma to me,” Louis comments, before settling into a new pose. “I bought some takeout Chinese for dinner. It's in the fridge when you're ready.”

“Great. Since you took care of dinner, I could do the laundry, if you'd like?”

“No!” Louis almost shouts. When Harry gives him a confused look, he regains his composure and tries to backtrack, rambling out, “I mean, I can do the laundry, still. Getting dinner was no big deal. You don't need to pay it forward. I want to do the laundry.”

It was established that Harry took care of dinner and Louis handled the laundry. Actually, Louis insists on doing the laundry, not letting Harry ever go near it, which is fine with Harry since Harry can fold clothes worth a shit. And it all worked out because Harry loves to cook whilst Louis forgot to add water to his ramen noodles once and the microwave almost caught on fire, which led to the whole flat smelling like burnt plastic for over two weeks.

But sometimes Harry feels like he's burdening Louis with doing the laundry since Harry likes to cook so it doesn't feel like a horse but laundry can't be fun for anyone to go so Harry offers to do it sometimes but every time Louis gets defensive and makes up an excuse so Harry won't do it.

It's things like this that has Harry wondering if Louis is hiding something from him. He's been suspicious for a very long time now because a lot of things with Louis don't add up. Harry usually doesn't like to pry but he can't help but be confused as to what could be so bad that Louis is hiding that he can't tell Harry, who he trusts more than anyone about it.

“Louis, we tell each other everything, right? No secrets.”

Louis’ face goes rigid, staring off as if he's contemplating something. Finally with a terse nod, he responds, “No secrets,” Louis agrees, his eyes not meeting Harry’s.

Harry can obviously tell that Louis is lying from the way he's acting, which hurts Harry a bit. They are suppose to tell each other everything and he doesn't understand why Louis doesn't trust him enough to confess to Harry what he's keeping from him.

Harry exhales loudly, lips forming a tight line, “I'm going to go jump in the shower, real quick.” He doesn't wait for an answer, just heads straight to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Harry slowly sheds himself of his clothing, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. He steps into the shower and turns on the water, letting the scorching hot water cascade across his reddening skin, loosening his tight muscles. He takes his time when he shampoos and conditions his hair and as he washes his body.

Normally, he probably would've wanked off by now especially after seeing Louis in skimpy yoga pants and adorning one of his shirts but his mind is reeling over what Louis could be keeping a secret. Harry doesn't know what it could be, which baffles him even more because if he can't tell Harry and Harry can't figure it out for himself, then it must be bad.

Harry tries not to let it delay his track of reasonable thinking, as he walks into his room after showering, dripping wet with just towel around his waist. He hurriedly gets dressed in a soft black t-shirt and a pair of grey joggers and heads back into the living room, to find Louis sitting on the sofa, cross legged, with his head hanging down low.

Harry’s confusion from before dissipates as worry takes over, “Lou, are you okay?”

Louis’ head snaps up at the sound of Harry’s voice, his big, blue eyes filled with worry and panic. “Haz, I'm going to need you to sit down.”

Harry is definitely worried now after hearing the tremble in Louis” voice. He takes a seat, like he's told, next to Louis, resting a hand on his knee to help comfort the older boy. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Nothing’s wrong but I haven't been completely honest with you. I kind of lied when I told you we had no secrets,” Louis admits, quietly.

“I kind of figured as much.”

“Harry, I know I should've told you, especially after three years of friendship but I was scared. Still am, really,” Louis says, fidgeting with his small hands.

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,” Harry reassures, instantly, not wanting Louis to feel pressured or forced in any way.

“No, I want to tell you. I have to,” Louis says, taking a deep breath and lifts his gaze so his blue eyes are looking straight into Harry’s green ones. “Harry, I'm transgender.”

Harry blinks, processing the information, slowly. Louis is transgender. That's his big secret that he's been hiding from Harry for three years. Harry opens his mouth to respond but a fast talking Louis beats him to it.

“Let me just explain everything, all at once. Because if I don't do it now, I don't think I'll be able to later. So please don't interrupt,” Harry nods so Louis continues. “I was around seven when I first started feeling like a boy. I never wanted to wear any of the clothes my mum bought me. I always felt uncomfortable in dresses and skirts and anything girly. I told my mum I wanted to wear boy clothes and she, being the angel she is, bought me boy clothes and let me wear it. She also let me cut my hair short since I always complained about having long hair and how much I hated it. A year later, I started having people call me ‘Louis’ instead of ‘Louise’ which is my birth name. My mum took it all in stride but she never questioned what I wanted. All she wanted was for me to be happy and she knew being a boy is what made me happy so she let me have my way.

“Obviously, Lottie was born around that time so it made it easier to become who I wanted since my mum was more focused on Lottie than me. But Mark never really understood me or as to why my mother should let me do such a thing. Thankfully, he never said anything to me or my mum that would hurt either of our feelings.

“When I was fifteen, I got a job so that I could pay for testosterone injections and hormone therapy. My mum couldn't pay for it like she wanted, what with having to support five kids on her own, after Mark left. Luckily, I started my hormone therapy before I hit puberty because I think I would've had a mental breakdown if I saw a pair of tits on me own chest.

“The only thing I have left of my female anatomy is my vagina. I'm perfectly fine having it still, more than fine really. I don't think having a cock is what makes you male. Plus, I don't think I could ever see myself with a penis. Nor do I want to. So there you go, Harry Styles. I told you who I am and if you don't like it, then you can kindly fuck off,” Louis finishes, trying to put on a brave front but the water quickly building in his eyes says otherwise.

“Louis, I don't care if you're transgender. I think it's so amazing that you trusted me enough to tell me. I feel honoured, really. Also, after that I think I respect Jay even more than I already did. If you don't mind me asking, though, who else knows?” Harry asks, gently.

“Obviously, my family knows. Though, I started transitioning into a boy so early in life, they only know me as a boy, so it was super easy on them. I didn't have to deal with all the questions that would've been inevitable with curious, young girls as sisters. I'm especially grateful that they didn't have to worry about getting used to calling me a different name after going their whole lives calling me another. But the only person who knows outside of my family, besides you now, is Liam,” Louis confesses, still too insecure to look at Harry.

Liam is Louis’ other best friend since they were in primary school. They met when they were ten and are still very close to this day. If Louis isn't with Harry, he's usually seen with Liam. Upon meeting Harry, Liam was a little sceptical of him. Now he understands why.

Eventually, Liam loosened up and welcomed Harry with open arms and a pat on the back which Harry happily accepted. Now, the three of them plus Niall are the best of friends, like four peas in a pod.

“Did you want to tell him?”

Louis lets out a breathy chuckle, “Actually, he found out. Funny story, well now it's funny, then it was horrifying. We were about seventeen and I had just gotten out of the shower and whilst I was getting dressed, Liam walked in my room, unannounced, and he saw me naked. Liam had seen enough of my front to know that I didn't quite have a penis. After I put some clothes on, I sat down with him to explain myself and I will always remember the first thing he said to me. He looked at me with a completely serious face and said to me, ‘Louis, you do realise you have a cunt, right? Or did I just imagine that?’ I don't think I ever laughed harder in my life. But he was really cool about it. The only thing that changed afterwards that I disliked was that Liam kind of treated me like I was more fragile. As if me being born a girl meant I need more protection and safety. He stopped after he saw me punch a guy after they groped me in a club. Liam has never treated me different since,” Louis answers, shaking his head in amusement at the memory.

“I won't treat you differently. You're still my Louis. Nothing's changed,” Harry say, bringing Louis’ tiny hands into his own.

Louis grins, feeling so fucking relieved, “Nothing's changed.”

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
Except something has changed. It's about two weeks later and Harry is going insane. There’s one thing Harry cannot get off his mind. Louis’ pussy. He's obsessing over it and he can't even stop himself. The exact same thing happened when he first met Louis and they were just getting acquainted. When he would wank he would think about what Louis’ cock would look like, if he was thick, if he was circumcised or not, what his cock would taste like and then he would start to think about how tight Louis’ arse would feel around his cock and the sounds he would make when he hit his prostate dead on.

Now, it's all different, something new for him to imagine. He starts to wonder if Louis keep his pussy natural or shaves it bare, and he thinks about what his pussy would like, what shade of pink it would be, what his slick would taste like, how sensitive his clitoris would be. The possibilities are endless and the thought of eating Louis out has him having the best wank he's ever had that night.

Harry tries to not think about it, trying to put it at the back of his mind but it keeps crawling back into focus. It also doesn't help that since Louis told him he's transgender, he's been more open and less closed off with Harry.

Louis confessed to Harry that the reason he never wanted him to do the laundry was because he didn't want Harry to see his panties. Louis told Harry that he likes to wear panties because although Louis transitioned into a boy so long ago, he still likes to feel pretty and the panties make him feel dainty and they also serve a more functional purpose considering he doesn't have a dick to fill out boxers or briefs.

But now that Harry knows, Louis allows him to the laundry since he knows he won't judge him. Harry, on the other hand, has trouble keeping his cock soft when he comes across various panties, lacy ones, silk ones, pastel ones. It also doesn't help that Louis has taken to wearing oversized sweaters and shirts, usually Harry’s, with only panties underneath, oblivious to the effect it has on Harry.

There was one day when Louis fell asleep on the couch, only dressed in one of Harry’s old, ratty t-shirts. But the shirt had hiked up around his hips, exposing the silky, light blue panties he had on. Harry had walked in on the sight when he had went to the kitchen to grab a banana and he nearly came in his pants when he saw how beautifully the fabric stretched across Louis’ toned thighs and fleshy bum. Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. He quickly vacated the room because he didn't want Louis to feel like his privacy was invaded. But he couldn't stop himself from rushing to his bedroom and wanking off yet again.

Harry is not a sex fiend, though. He can control his sexual urges but it's hard to keep his romantic needs at bay. He's just as in love with Louis as ever, that much hasn't changed. Harry just wants to shower Louis in attention, spread kisses all over Louis’ face until the smaller boy’s sides hurt from giggling so much, be able to hold him when he's sad, cuddle him when he needs to feel safe and loved and just be able to call Louis his.

But Harry can't force Louis to like him back, no matter how much he longs for him.

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
“We are going to get shit faced tonight, boys!” Niall yells, throwing his arms around Harry’s and Louis’ shoulders, pulling them in close. “Well, except you, Liam, since you're our designated driver.”

“Yet again,” Liam mumbles under his breath, walking alongside the connected trio.

“Oh, come on, Liam, you don't like to drink, anyways,” Louis points out as they enter the spacious club, dance music blaring in their ears immediately.

“Yes, but I would like the option once in awhile,” Liam mutters, mainly to himself, whilst they make their way to an empty booth.

The club isn't as crowded since they decided to go out on a Thursday night since it all worked out for each of their work schedules’. The atmosphere is still alive and flourishing, bodies sway to the beat, against one another's.

They settle in at the table with Niall and Louis on the outside and Liam and Harry sitting on the inside.

Niall stands up just as fast as he sat down, clapping his hands together, “Alright boys, what do we all want to drink?”

Liam tells him just a water since he's restricted to nonalcoholic beverage, whilst Harry asks for a jack and coke and Louis opts for an apple martini. Niall scurries off to go fetch their orders as well as his own.

“So Liam, how are you and Sophia doing?” Harry inquires, resting his chin on his hand.

Liam smiles, happy to talk about his newly officiated girlfriend, “We're doing great. I'm taking her out this weekend to go ice skating.”

“Aww, that's so cute! She's so going to love that,” Harry gushes, deep down wishing he could take Louis out on a date, maybe go ice skating too. Sure, they could go as friends but it wouldn't satisfy Harry’s desires to be seen as something more than platonic.

“I hope so,” Liam says. “What about you? Any boys or girls catch your eye lately?”

Besides his family, Niall is the only other person to know about Harry’s true feelings for Louis. So he hopes Liam doesn't notice the small glance he gives Louis when Liam asks if anybody has caught his eye.

Luckily, he doesn't have to lie and worry about being convincing enough because Niall comes bounding back to their table sliding in next to Liam again. He passes out their respective drinks and places a pint in front of himself, taking a long swig of his beer.

“Speaking of relationships, how is yours and Barbara’s?” Louis questions, taking a sip of his own drink. Harry definitely doesn't watch the way Louis’ pink lips fit around the straw or the way his cheeks hollow out and how good he would look with his lips wrapped around his cock.

“Oh, Babs and I are doing great. Our sex life especially,” Niall smirks, making the other three groan. “What? I can't help that my girlfriend has an amazing pussy.”

“That doesn't mean we want to hear about it,” Louis replies, a sour look on his face.

“I'm just trying to educate you guys. The wonders of the vagina,” Niall grins, chugging more of his drink.

“I think we already know those wonders, Niall,” Liam says, taking a gulp of his water.

“Louis doesn't. I think it's totally okay to like cock but I don't understand how you could go without pussy all your life. God, I sound like such a fuckboy. I should not have had those tequila shots earlier. I always say stupid things when I drink tequila,” Niall shakes his head, drinking down more of his drink.

“Actually, Niall, I haven't been without pussy a day in my life,” Louis smiles, humorously. Upon Niall’s furrowed brows of confusion, he sighs, “I know it's not the best time to tell you but I might as well get it over with. I have a pussy, Ni. I'm transgender,” Louis spits out, trying to judge the blonde’s reaction.

Harry looks upon the scene in surprise. He definitely didn't expect for Louis tell him he’s trans out of nowhere in a random club. Harry looks over to Liam who looks just as shocked as he does.

Niall eyes widen at the revelation, looking briefly at Harry, before nodding, “You know that makes a lot of sense. I was always trying to figure out why I didn't feel any junk that one time I cupped your crotch as a joke that one time. Or why I've never seen you use the urinal. Huh. Well, I think that's pretty fucking cool of you. Good for you,” Niall smiles, lazily at him.

Louis sighs in relief, not that he thought that Niall would react badly to it, given his laid back, fun-loving demeanour, but you can never be too careful. “Thanks, Nialler.”

“Don't thank me, Lou. It's what any decent human being should act like,” Niall replies, giving Louis another soft smile. Louis chuckles and nods in agreement.

After a couple more drinks on everyone’s end, Niall and Harry have a slight buzz going whilst Louis, being the lightweight he is, is full blown drunk.

Louis abruptly turns to Harry, wearing wide grin on his face, “You wanna dance?”

“Sure,” Harry agrees, hesitantly. Louis starts tugging Harry out of the booth, the latter looking back to Niall for reassurance. But Niall is no help because instead of doing the hand motion for sucking cock he usually did when Louis wasn't looking, is replaced by Niall making a ‘v’ between his mouth and wiggling his tongue, wildly, through his fingers. Niall throws his head back in laughter when Harry rolls his eyes and flips him off. Harry quickly casts a glance at Liam to see if he was paying attention but luckily, Liam has his gaze firmly locked onto his phone, probably texting Sophia.

Harry is maneuvered into the middle of the dance floor by Louis, people dancing sensually all around them. He looks down at Louis, who is staring up at him with a dazed smile and glassy eyes, caused by the drunken spell he's under. Louis brings his arms up to wrap around his neck, Harry instinctively gripping onto Louis’ wide hips.

“Hi,” Louis giggles, making Harry almost die from too much cuteness.

“Hi,” Harry says, amused, chuckling a bit.

“You wanna know secret?” Louis asks, still giggling uncontrollably.

“Sure, why not?” Harry inquires, playing along with Louis’ drunk antics.

Louis leans up on tippy toes so his mouth brushes against Harry’s ear, “My pussy is so wet right now.”

Harry gulps, body frozen in shock. His mouth is hanging wide open because definitely wasn't expecting that to be what Louis said next. Harry knew that Louis was a very revealing drunk, exposing secrets like it's no big deal. But Louis has never said anything this inappropriate, usually not being that drunk to say anything that important. He's also not sure why Louis is telling him this since Louis made it very clear a year ago that he wasn't into Harry like that. However, Harry can't deny that his cock is getting harder by the second in his jeans, just from knowing that Louis is leaking slick right now, probably soaking through his knickers.

“You wanna know why I'm wet?” Louis questions, seductively, not waiting for an answer from Harry before he's speaking again, “I was picturing your long, thick cock fucking my cunt so good. I bet you could, couldn't you? Make me squirt so hard?”

Harry has to take multiple deep breaths, trying to regain his composure and failing miserable. He can't wrap his mind around the fact that Louis might actually want him back. He doesn't know why Louis would voice the sinful things he wants Harry to do to him, otherwise. Picturing himself fucking Louis so hard he squirts does not help the situation in his pants. Neither does the grinding Louis starts to do against Harry’s crotch.

Harry knows, though, that he can't do anything whilst Louis is intoxicated and might not be thinking rationally. He's not going to take advantage of the love of his life by any means so he swallows hard and squeezes Louis’ waist to get his attention.

“Louis. You're drunk. You're not thinking straight and you definitely wouldn't be telling me all this if you were sober. God, you're so going you to regret this in the morning,” Harry replies, shaking his head, lightly.

“No, I'm not,” Louis protest, petulantly, lifting his head to look at Harry. “Do you not like me? Wait a minute, I know that can't be true or you wouldn't be hard right now.” Louis emphasises his point by rolling his hips against Harry’s, feeling his hard dick against him.

“I do like you but you're drunk and were not going to do anything at all until you're sober and you actually know you want to without being under the influence. Alright?”

Louis huffs but nods, reluctantly, “Okay. Why do you always have to such a gentleman all the time?”

Harry laughs, nerves less tense and dick less hard now that he knows Louis isn't going to make any more dirty but sexy remarks. Hopefully. “Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to be more douchebag-y?”

“No, of course not. I like you just the way you are,” Louis replies, with so much sincerity, it makes Harry’s heart physically constrict in his chest.

Harry smiles weakly, “Don't worry, I feel the exact same way about you.”

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
Louis wakes up with an awful hangover and a horrible taste in his mouth. He groggily blinks his eyes open, taking in his surroundings, realising he's in Harry's bed. Louis freezes when he becomes acquainted with the the fact that Harry is plaster to his backside, his morning wood digging into his bum.

The memories come flooding back to him from last night, remembering all the dirty talk he had whispered to Harry. He wants to kick himself for doing such a thing, cringing internally because he knows that Harry was probably too nice to voice how disgusted he was. But his hangover prevents him from thinking too hard about it or else he faces massive pain.

Louis also vaguely remembers the eventually heading home, Liam dropping them off, and pulling a few times before passing out on the bathroom floor, meaning Harry carried him into his bed. Louis doesn't know whether to be endeared or embarrassed by that.

Louis stealthily disentangles himself from Harry and scurries to the bathroom. He closes the door behind him and takes a good look at himself in the mirror and nearly jumps at the sight. His hair is sticking out is every which way possible, his eyes are bloodshot with bags under them, and there's suspicious stains on his shirt.

He sighs and brushes his teeth, scrubbing the puke taste from his mouth. Once he's finished, he hops into the shower, the hot steam surrounding him, relaxing his tense muscles.

If there's one thing he hates about having a vagina, it would be shaving. He knows he doesn't have to, but he has really sensitive skin and it irritates his thighs when he has too much hair down there. But it's so much work, having to get into the right position to get all the hair and having to be so careful not to nick his flesh with the razor.. Louis huffs but gets to work nonetheless, shaving himself in his normal routine. He shaves his lips, his thighs and around his arsehole, trimming the front a little bit so that he has a nice, soft bush. He doesn't really ever fully shave the front of his cunt because he gets really inflamed razor bumps no matter what he does.

Louis takes the razor and starts ridding himself of hair on his legs too. There's really no reason that he shaves his legs besides the fact that he likes doing it because it makes him feel pretty.

After he shampoos and conditions his hair and rinses, he exits the shower and the bathroom with just a towel around his hips.

As soon as he's out the door, he collides with something hard. Louis looks up and is met with green eyes looking down at him. Harry, in all his shirtless glory, looks at him with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Louis says, voice a little higher pitched and his cheeks burning because Harry probably thinks way differently of him now after all the things he said last night.

“I kind of need to talk to you, actually. It's important,” Harry informs Louis, expression going serious with a hint of doubt.

Louis’ mood immediately crumbles, already knowing where this is heading. Harry is going to politely reject him,never though deep down, Louis knows he's just pitying him, obviously too nice to say how grossed out he was by Louis’ advances. A lump forms in Louis’ throat, tears threatening to escape his eyes. But he tries to put on a front, nodding and putting out a forced smile, “Okay, just let me get dressed.”

Harry smiles back, “I'll be in the living room.” Harry walks off, I. The direction of the living room.

Louis sniffles, trying not to cry whilst he dresses himself in a pair of black, lacy panties and his favourite sweater of Harry’s, a lavender one that reaches mid thigh and smells so comforting, so safe, so Harry.

He enters the living room, preparing himself for the worst when he sits down on the opposite of Harry on the couch.

Harry has nervous look on his face, biting his lips red and raw. Louis is not sure why he's so nervous, if anything, Louis should be he worried one.

A nervous feeling settles in his stomach when Harry starts to speak, “Louis you might've been keeping a secret from me but I've been keeping one from you too.” Louis is puzzled. He doesn't know what Harry could possible be hiding from him. “I'm in love with you, Lou. I have been for about three years now.”

Louis is at a loss for words. It's too hard to process this information with a pounding headache. He's seen Harry check him out on numerous occasions. Louis has actually started to fall for Harry over the past few months, noticing things about the boy in front of him that he never noticed before. Like the way he cares so much about everything he does, and the way he puts his heart into everything he loves. Not to mention Harry is undeniably attractive, with his long curly locks, his beautiful green eyes, his full, pink lips and his body is mouthwatering with hard lines and strong muscles.

But he never entertained the idea of him and Harry for multiple reasons, the main one being, he didn't think Harry would ever like him back. Sure, they kissed once but he was sure it was just a heat if the moment thing. Louis didn't think that Harry was into him, then or now.

The dam breaks and the tears flow out of Louis’ eyes before he can stop it, “Harry, how could you be in love with me? You could do way better than me. I'm just a freak. I'm a boy and I have a vagina. How could you be okay with that?”

Harry instantly scoops Louis into his lap, cradling the smaller boy close, pressing a small kiss to his temple, “Louis, love, why do you think that way about yourself? You're not a freak, not at all. It doesn't matter what you identify as or what you have downstairs. I don't care. I love everything about you, more than you know. You are perfect, in every way possible.”

Louis is overwhelmed, must be imagining all the incredible things Harry is saying about him. There's no way he actually means those things.

“Harry, how can I believe you? How do I know you're not lying?” Louis sobs, tears still steadily falling from his eyes.

“Let me prove it to you. I want to be there for you, and kiss you, and hold you, and make you happy. Please? Let me do that for you. You deserve happiness, Louis,” Harry pleads.

Louis can't detect any doubt or lies in Harry’s words, sounding nothing but truthful. Louis does want all those things from Harry, he wants him to be there for him. Louis has never let himself have nice things but for once, he will cave. “Okay,” he whispers, timidly, tears slowly coming to a stop.

Harry beams, happier than ever that Louis is giving him a chance. “Can I kiss you?”

Louis’ breath hitches, giving the slightest nod that has Harry leaning in immediately. Their lips brush before Harry plants his more firmly on Louis’. Louis’ has never felt so electrified and alive whilst kissing someone but Harry is not just someone. He's his best friend.

Their lips move together, slowly and carefully, just feeling one another. Harry takes the lead, slowly opening up Louis’ mouth so he can slide his tongue in. They languidly massage their tongues together, both getting drunk off the feeling.

Louis breaks the kiss to get some air and because the pressure building in his head is becoming too much. “As much as I would love to continue this, my head is hurting like a motherfucker. I need some paracetamol.”

“I'll get it for you,” Harry says, slipping Louis off of him before he can protest. He comes back in the living room with two pills and a glass of water. Louis gulps down the pills and the water, grateful for the much needed relief.

“Can I take you out on a date? I want you to feel special and I would love to prove to you how much you mean to me and how serious I am about this.”

“Yes, Harry Styles, you may take me on a date,” Louis smiles, wanting to cry again, this time out of pure, unadulterated joy.

Harry grins, grabbing Louis’ hands and spreading soft kisses to his knuckles, “You won't regret this, Louis Tomlinson.”

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
Harry takes Louis to a nearby carnival the night after his confession of his love. He wanted to do something a little more exciting than just going to a fancy restaurant. When he proposed the idea to Louis, the petit boy was giddy, practically glowing with happiness. Harry can tell that Louis hasn't been on too many dates in his life so he plans to make sure it's one Louis will never forget, one that he'll cherish forever.

They arrive at the lively fest at eight o’clock and after finding a parking space, they walk into venue, small hand in large hand. Harry and Louis walk around, looking around at all the different booths, well, Louis was looking at the booths; Harry, on the other hand, is more focused on watching Louis’ face light up and the beautiful smile that stretches across his face whenever he's sees something that catches his eye.

They end up at a game booth where the objective is to shoot the water sprayer at the small target. Harry steps up to the plate and surprise Louis by nailing the water right on the red and white alternating circle. Harry grins in triumph, Louis smiling at his side, clapping comically for Harry’s win. The disinterested teenager behind the booth asks Harry what he would like as a prize. Harry decides on the humongous frog that is purple with pink spots and is almost bigger than Louis.

“For you,” Harry smiles, beaming when Louis does.

“Thank you. I love all this cliche shit,” Louis says, reaching out to grab the stuffed animal from Harry, pouting when Harry doesn't let him have it.

“I love that you love it but the frog is heavy. I don't want you to have to carry it. This is about your happiness right now. Don't stress,” Harry reassures, hooking the frog into the crook of his elbow so that he can take Louis’ face into his hands.

Louis nods, giving him a shy smile, “Okay. But just so you know, I can lift it, if I wanted to.”

Harry gives Louis a small but sweet kiss, “Of course, baby.”

The way around a bit more before they decide to get to something to eat. Harry orders them a funnel cake to share, topped with icing sugar, whipped cream and fresh strawberries. Harry starts to feed Louis his portion, the latter giggling when Harry licks off the whipped cream and had smeared onto his nose.

They finished up their food and decide to end the day by going on the ferris wheel. They wait in the short line and soon they're at the very top, stilled to let other passengers on the ride.

Harry looks over at Louis in awe, wondering what good he must've done in a previous life to be gifted with such a beautiful, perfect boy. He cups Louis’ jaw, running his thumb over his soft skin. “Can I make this night even more cliche by kissing you on top of the ferris wheel?”

“Please,” Louis breathes, and that's all Harry needs to plant his lips to Louis’. They move in harmony together, a wet slide of lips and tongues. Harry is intoxicated by the taste of Louis, would die a happy man if he got to taste this boy for the rest of his life.

They part when the need for air becomes too much, panting softly into each other’s mouths. Both let out breathy chuckles from the surrealness of it all, happiness radiating off of them.

Harry presses another peck to Louis’ soft mouth, not being able to get enough of the smaller boy. Harry has never been on a better date in his life and he can only hope Louis feels the same way.

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
Over the course of the next month, Louis has never been happier in his life. Harry has taken him out in numerous dates, all having him smile and laugh and feel like he never want to be anywhere else without Harry. The happiness he felt when being around Harry when they were just friends is amplified by a thousand now that they are more than platonic.

After the seventh date, Harry asked Louis if they could make it official, to be proper boyfriends, to which Louis nodded profusely, grin couldn't be wiped off his face no matter what. He may not think he deserves Harry and all the love he's receiving from him but Louis is selfish and he's going to keep soaking up Harry's attention as long as the younger boy will keep giving him some.

The only thing is that they have done anything of the sexual nature with each other. Not because Harry hasn't hinted at it or not given it any thought but because Louis always pushes him away. When their make out sessions get a little too heated with a little too much groping, Louis makes up an excuse for it not to go any further, saying he's too tired or his stomach hurts.

Louis is just scared to reveal himself in such a open and vulnerable position to Harry, afraid that Harry isn't going to like what he sees, that he's going to disturbed by him. He knows that really isn't true because Harry has repeatedly assured him how sexy and beautiful he is but he can't get over his self-confidence issues.

Louis can't battle himself over it for too much longer because they are set to arrive at the chapel for Gemma’s wedding in an hour. He sighs and puts the problem at the back of his mind whilst he starts to dress himself in his suit, consisting of a light gray blazer with black accenting, a black button up and fitted black trousers pairing it with black brogues.

Louis needs to do his hair but Harry's hogging up the bathroom so he bangs on the door to get his boyfriend’s attention. Harry opens up seconds later and the sight of him has Louis’ mouth going dry.

Harry is wearing a black satin button up with a blazer and a pair of trousers that share the same geometric print, the articles of clothing conforming nicely to his tall, lanky figure. His hair flows to his shoulders in dark, silky curls and his feet are adorned with black, leather chelsea boots.

Before Louis can compliment Harry, like he wants to, the latter beats him to it, “You look so beautiful, darling.”

Louis laughs, scoffing slightly, “Me? I have even done anything with my hair. You, you're the one who looks so fucking amazing.”

Harry smirks, pulling Louis in close by his tiny waist, “Let's just both agree that we both look fucking hot.”

“I can live with that,” Louis giggles, leaning up to kiss Harry. Their lips mold together perfectly, slotting in next to each other as well as a key fits into the correct lock. They release each other when they really need to hurry. Louis quickly styles his hair into a sophisticated quiff and deems himself ready when he sees his nicely coiffed hair and his closely shaven face that he did earlier this morning.

Louis walks out of the bathroom and is met with Harry leaning against the front door frame, phone in hand.

“Gemma said that the ceremony is set to start at one. So luckily, we have plenty of time to get there,” Harry states, grinning at Louis who returns the gesture.

“Great. Shall we?” Louis says, holding out his small hand.

Harry smiles, “We shall.”

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
The wedding goes by without a hitch. Everything goes according to plan and the say ‘I do’ to one another happily with no hesitation. The chapel, located a little outside of London, they held their wedding at was the same chapel that their mother had hers at with both Des and Robin. It was a tall, extravagant building with a mix of old and modern features and fixtures.

Gemma looked absolutely gorgeous, her blonde hair cascading down her back in soft waves, her makeup was impeccable and her long, white dress clung to her small figure beautifully. Everyone present was so happy to see the elated couple finally tie the knot in front of their very eyes.

Harry couldn't help but flit his eyes over to Louis every so often during the ceremony. He couldn't stop the image of his and Louis’ own wedding from forming in his head and how happy he would be to marry the love of his life, his other half, his soulmate.

All the guests are now enjoying their time at the wedding reception held at a wedding hall down the street from the church. People dance to the music, including Anne and Robin but the newly married couple as well as Harry and Louis reside at a round table together, eating some of their wedding cake.

“So how are things going with you two?” Gemma inquires to Harry and Louis, taking a bite out of the delicious, vanilla cake.

“Things have never been better. Your brother is a proper gentleman,” Louis answers, interlacing his fingers with Harry, who smiles widely at him.

“I should hope so. I would kick his arse if he wasn't. Just don't let his weird kinks and fetishes scare you away,” she teases, laughing when Harry’s face go red. Louis gives her an awkward smile, suddenly feeling uncomfortable talking about something dealing with sex when Harry and he haven't even had sex yet.

Harry must sense Louis go tense and immediately springs into action. “Would you like to dance?” Louis nods, thankfully. Harry then turns to the now husband and wife, “If you'll excuse us.”

When they smile and says it's okay, Harry leads Louis out to the dance floor, and Louis thanks the heavens when the music changes to a slow, romantic song. Harry leads by settling his on the smaller boy’s waist whilst Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. They sway softly to the music, leaning into each other’s embrace.

“I'm sorry if what Gems said made you uncomfortable. She's never had a filter, that one.”

Louis shakes his head, “No, it's okay. Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that.” At Harry's puzzled expression, Louis takes a deep breath, “I think I'm ready to have sex with you.”

“Really? Are you serious? I don't want you to feel pressured by me or anyone else to do anything you don't want to,” Harry replies, making Louis melt at how much Harry really cares.

“I want to. There's something you should know, though.” Louis pauses and forces out the words, “I'm a virgin.”

Harry’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open in surprise, would've thought the other boy was joking if it weren't for the completely serious expression on Louis’ face. “You're a virgin?”

“Yep. I've always been too insecure and too afraid of rejection to let anyone near my down there. I've given blowjobs before but I've only had one sexual experience done to myself. It was when I was sixteen and my long term boyfriend at the time and I were experimenting. And since we were both young and didn't know what we were doing, I let him finger my arsehole. Of course the lights were off, so he couldn't see that I had a vagina below,” Louis chuckles a little bit, remembering the awkward, unpleasurable experience. “But yeah, I've never had anyone touch me...there. But I want you to be the first, if you want. Tonight, maybe?”

“Yeah, of course, whatever you want. I want tonight to be special for kyou. For us,” Harry proposes, bending down to peck Louis’ lips.

Louis smiles into the kiss, “For us.”

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
The ride home from the the reception is fairly quick. After they congratulated the newly married couple for the upteenth time and said their goodbyes to Anne, Robin and Des, they were on the road, both more than ready to get home.

They arrive home and Louis is antsy to get started but Harry tells him to stay on the couch until he comes back. Louis waits impatiently, tapping his fingers against his arm, trying to stop the slick that starts to leak out of him in anticipation for what him and Harry are about to do.

Finally, after what feels like hours to Louis, in reality only been ten minutes, Harry strolls back into the living room and picks Louis up, effortlessly, into his arms, bridal style.

Louis squeaks from the sudden motion, clutching onto Harry's neck for dear life. When Harry opens the door to his bedroom, Louis looks at the room in awe; long, white candles line the entirety of the room and fairy lights are strewn across the walls beautifully.

“Harry, it's so pretty,” Louis whispers, still looking at the amazing lengths Harry went through to make his first time special.

“I'm glad you think so,” Harry rasps, setting Louis down on the bed, gingerly. Harry gently drapes himself across Louis, fitting his lips to the other boy’s. They kiss slow and languidly, just feeling one another, taking off their blazers in the process.

Harry starts to kiss down Louis’ soft jaw and down his neck, making Louis shudder. Harry starts to unbutton Louis’ shirt but looks up to the latter first, “Is this okay?”

Louis nods so Harry pops all the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off his body and tossing it to the floor, unceremoniously. Harry turns his attention to Louis’ small, dusky nipples, licking over his left one gently. Louis whimpers, loudly when Harry starts to suck on them, taking full advantage of its sensitivity. Harry moves his head to give the same attention to the other nipple. Louis is writhing under the pleasure of Harry’s mouth on his sensitive nipples.

When Harry pulls away, Louis has completely soaked through his knickers. His breath catches when Harry starts pressing open mouthed kisses down his torso and to the waistband of his slacks. Harry looks up to Louis for permission which Louis gives hesitantly. His heart is beating out of his chest but he trusts Harry so he tries to remain under control.

Harry slowly pulls down Louis’ trousers, revealing Louis’ tan, hairless legs, his thick, fleshy thighs and his lacy, red knickers. Louis can see Harry give him a hungry look, licking his lips which makes Louis feel a bit better about himself, that he's succeeding in turning Harry on. Harry kisses and licks up and down his thighs, sometimes lightly biting at his flesh, making Louis bite his lip to stop from making an embarrassing noise.

Harry stops his actions to take off his own shirt, letting Louis admire Harry’s muscular, defined chest that has his mouth watering. The taller boy get off the bed to strip his trousers and his pants off all in one go. Louis salivates at the sight of Harry’s hard, long, thick, and frankly, pretty cock bobbing when he climbs back onto the bed. Louis doesn't know whether to be excited or scared that he's going to have something that big inside of him soon.

The moment comes when Harry lays on his stomach between Louis’ legs and he toys at the waistband of his panties. Once again, Harry looks up to Louis who nods, even though he's never been more nervous in his life. Harry hesitantly, slides Louis’ panties on his legs, the latter pulling his thighs in together shyly.

Noticing Louis’ insecurity, Harry rushes to reassure the shorter boy, “It's okay, kitten. You're safe with me. You know I'm not going to judge you.”

Louis takes in his words and realises he's right. Even with his brain throbbing and his heart jumping, he spreads his legs, exposing himself fully to the other boy.

Harry bites his lip, trying not to come right then and there, just from seeing Louis’ pussy. Soft, brown hair frames Louis’ hairless outer lips. His pretty, dark pink clit sits above his short, tight inner labia and is slick with his own wetness. Harry has to get his mouth on Louis’ gorgeous pussy, now. “Can I eat you out? Please?” Harry practically begs.

Louis can't believe the reaction he's getting from Harry. Of course he didn't expect Harry to grimace when he saw his cunt but he didn't expect him to look at his pussy like a man who's been roaming around the Sahara Desert for days with no water.

He's still a little hesitant, scared that Harry will think he tastes horrible but his need for Harry’s plush mouth and sinful tongue on him rules out anything else.

“Ye-” His reply becomes a strangled moan when Harry doesn't wait for him to finish, just goes in and licks from the bottom of his opening to his clit, collecting his slick onto his tongue.

Harry lifts his head from where it's buried in Louis’ pussy, “Holy fuck, you taste delicious.” And then goes back to his task of eating Louis out.

Louis is relieved to know that he doesn't taste bad but his feeling of relief turn into pleasure once Harry licks up all his wetness. He cries out and clenches his eyes shut when Harry start to suck on his clit, the suction feeling amazing on such a sensitive part of him.

Harry can't get enough of Louis’ cunt. He licks between Louis’ wet inner lips and wraps his lips around Louis’ clit, sucking hard on the small nub, loving the high pitched sounds the smaller boy is making. The sight, the taste of Louis’ pussy as well the sounds coming from him makes his cock even harder and precome is steadily blurting out of his slit.

Louis is thrashing and struggling to stay still, and quiet for that matter, especially when Harry flicks his tongue over his clit, over and over. Louis moans loudly into the mostly silent room when a slick finger enters him, working its way in out of him.

“God, you're so tight,” Harry mumbles into his cunt, licking messily over Louis’ dainty clit and pumping his middle finger along with his index finger into Louis, stretching him open.

Louis has obviously masturbated before but he only has two small dildos and neither the toys nor his short fingers can reach his g-spot. But Harry’s long fingers brush against his sweet spot just right and Louis whines, long and loud, the pleasure overwhelming and definitely nothing he's ever felt before. It's all too much, too fast.

Louis can feel his orgasm approaching and fast with the way Harry is expertly sucking on his clit and fingering his pussy with constant stimulation to his g-spot. “Harry, I'm gonna come.”

Upon hearing this, Harry speeds up his movements, pistoning his fingers in and out of Louis rapidly and sucks his clit into his mouth harshly, running his tongue over it repeatedly. Loui can't be bothered trying to cover up his sounds when he comes; loud cries begin to fall from his lips from his orgasm, his cunt pulsing and practically dripping with his come.

Harry only eases up on his ministrations once Louis is shaking with oversensitivity, removing his mouth from his overworked clit and pulls out his soaked fingers from Louis’ pussy. Harry looks up at Louis, making sure the smaller boy is making eye contact, and lifts his fingers to his mouth, sucking off Louis’ come and moaning at the wonderful taste. Louis whimpers as he watches him, the sight far too hot to be real.

Harry drags himself up the length of Louis’ body and the latter can see the wetness covering the lower half of Harry's face, involuntarily clenching his cunt from knowing that it was himself all over his face. Harry cups Louis’ face, staring at his flushed cheeks and glossy eyes, “Was that good?”

Louis blushes but shyly nods, “Really good.” Harry grins and slots his lips to Louis’, kissing him deeply. Louis can taste himself on Harry’s mouth, the saltiness transferring onto his own tongue whilst their lips move together.

Harry breaks away from the kiss to lean over to the bedside table and he grabs a small bottle of lube and a condom. He goes to tear at the condom but Louis stops him with a hand to his arm. Harry looks at Louis, who is blushing crimson and looking anywhere but at the former. “Um, can I, you know, um, put it on you?”

Harry smiles and pecks Louis’ lips and nods, handing the condom over to Louis. The smaller boy takes a deep breath and rips the foil wrapper off the condom, trying to remember all the awkward sex ed classes he had to take in college and anything from the Internet on how to put a condom on.

Louis sits up grabs Harry’s cock and pumps him slowly, enjoying the weight of Harry’s big dick in his hand. Harry stifles a moan, his neglected cock finally getting attention by the one boy he loves most.

Louis pauses his motions to place the condom on Harry’s tip and cups his hand to glide the rubber over his length. Louis smiles proudly when he executes the task, efficiently. He also takes the lube from Harry and drizzles some onto his length, wanting another excuse to jack Harry off. Louis has more confidence when it comes to dicks than his own vagina since he's gotten guys off before with his hands and mouth but has never gotten himself off from a guy before.

Louis wipes his hand off on his own thigh and lays back down, the previous feeling of anxiety and apprehensiveness, returning, as he realises that he's about hot lose his virginity, something he's held for twenty three years. But knowing he's going to lose it to someone he feels safe with and trusts so much and maybe even loves, eases his nerves, substantially.

Harry hover over Louis on his knees, one hand near Louis’ hand propping himself up and his other is holding the base of his cock, pressing the head to Louis’ entrance. “Ready?”

Louis closes his eyes, and nods, nervous but never been more sure of anything in his life, except maybe his decision to transition into a boy. Louis feels Harry start to slowly slide into him and the pain starts to set in. The stretch is something he's not used to and Harry’s size is difficult to handle. Whimpers of pain start to escape him when Harry pushes the rest on the way in, bottoming out with his balls snug against Louis’ arse.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Harry eyes Louis carefully, looking into his eyes to make sure he doesn't see any lie or doubt when Louis answers.

Louis finds it hard to breathe so he struggles to get words out, “I'm okay. It does hurt a little. Just wait a minute, okay?”

Harry nods, peppering kisses all over Louis’ face in an attempt to comfort Louis whilst he's hurting. After a couple minutes of Louis composing himself and getting used to the stretch and the full feeling, he tells Harry to move.

Harry barely pulls out an inch and thrusts back in, steadily pulling out his cock a little more on each thrust as Louis’ moans turn from being the result of pain to pleasure.

Soon Louis is feeling incredible, the drag of Harry’s thick cock against his walls creates delicious friction and the constant hit of the head of Harry’s cock on his g-spot has him whining loudly and shaking with pleasure.

Now that he knows that Louis feels good instead of being in pain, he starts to speeds up his thrusts, nearly pounding into Louis’ pussy whilst he throws Louis’ legs over his shoulders, for a better angle.

Louis clutches at Harry’s back, desperately, digging his nails into his skin, sure to leave marks in the morning. He starts to feel himself tumbling towards another orgasm, Harry’s cock fucking into him roughly, does not make it easy to stave off his high.

Louis whimpers and does his best to warn Harry, “Gonna come, again. I need you to…” Harry must get what Louis is trying to say because moments later, Louis feels Harry's fingers rubbing his clitoris in fast circles, and he could cry from how good it feels. Tears do in end up falling past his eyes when he is pushed over the edge by the amazing friction on his clit and the fast pace of Harry’s cock in his cunt. He practically screams, needily and whiny as his orgasm lasts longer than usual with Harry fucking him through it.

The uneven rhythms of Louis’ pussy clenching down deliciously around his cock has him orgasming himself, groaning deeply and spilling hotly into the condom.

Once both of them have regulated their breathing and have come down from their highs, Harry pulls out of Louis and gets up off the bed to tie the condom and dispose of in a bin. He then goes to the bathroom, wetting a flannel and walks back into the bedroom seeing a sated, smiling Louis. Harry climbs back onto the bed and wipes Louis’ slit with a warm cloth, cleaning Louis of his own come and lube.

Deeming Louis thoroughly cleaned, he throws the flannel to the floor and throws an arm around Louis’ curvy waist and pulls Louis’ back to his chest, both enjoying the warmth of each other.

Right before Harry is about to fall asleep, he hears a small, “Harry?”

“Yes, baby?” Harry whispers.

“I love you,” Louis breathes, barely audible to Harry’s ears.

Harry grins, knowing he's never been happier, in his twenty one years, hearing those words. He presses a small kiss to Louis’ temple, a weight being lifted off his shoulders as he finally gets to say the most important words to the one he's always needed most, “I love you, too.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg and more dom/sub fun next chapter! Oh, and the next chapter will be way, way longer than this one. Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy! (:

Louis has never been happier in his entire life than he has in the six months he and Harry have been together. Their relationship is one that people dream about having; the perfect, fantasy, fairy tale love that is very unrealistic but somehow a reality for Harry and Louis.

 They've moved into a two bedroom loft together, one that is bigger and more fitting for them then their old flat. The happy couple also decided a month ago to adopt a puppy together since they were both avid dog lovers so a female klee kai puppy named Nika was added to their duo. She was a furry, little ball of energy from the moment they saw her in the pet shop, bouncing around and biting playfully at her brothers and sisters and it was love at first sight. They took her home and she's been apart of their little family ever since.

So you could say everything was perfect for Louis. Except for one thing. His sex life with Harry.

Louis has absolutely amazing sex with Harry. His pussy is always more than satisfied after a round of love making and Harry's cock is an addiction to Louis, the latter always wanting it in any which way possible. Whether it's giving Harry a blowjob or getting his cunt licked out or getting fucked slow and sensual and other times hard and fast; the sex is _always_ incredible.

But lately, Louis has been wanting more. Their sex, albeit unbelievably pleasurable for both parties, is just so…vanilla. He wants so much more. He wants Harry to dom him and for him to be the perfect sub. He wants to please and be a good boy for Harry. Louis wants to be tied up and punished when he's bad and spanked until his arse is a delicious red. He's also discovered that he wants to call Harry, ‘Daddy’, more than anything. Louis always has to bite his lip during sex to stop himself from screaming it in ecstasy.

Louis just wants so much but he's too afraid to ask for it.

He knows that Harry will never judge him, any doubt of that flew out the window the first time they had sex. But Louis is still afraid that Harry is going to think his desires are outrageous and weird or that they're too kinky for his tastes.

However, they've promised each other that they wouldn't keep secrets from each other at all. And so far they've both kept try to that. Until now, that is. Louis has decided not to keep this hidden from Harry any longer. He planned out the entire night so that telling Harry is as painless as possible.

He ordered the perfect lingerie set online last week to wear tonight. It was an all black ensemble consisting of lacy stockings, a soft garter belt and silk, crotchless knickers. Louis blushed a little when he bought it, never having worn something so sexy in his life.

Louis has planned for them to go ice skating then go to their favourite restaurant in town. When they arrive back home, he's going to surprise Harry with the lingerie and then he going to seductively tell Harry to be his dom.

 Hopefully, everything goes according to planned.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

And everything has gone to plan so far, much to Louis’ relief. Ice skating with Harry is always fun and comical. It's always amusing to Louis to see Harry, with his gangly limbs and awkward clumsiness, try to keep upright and keep up pace on the ice. When Harry falls, which is a lot, Louis is always there to laugh at him and _then_ help him up.

The restaurant experience went equally as spectacularly. The service was great and the food was to die for. Their conversation flowed easily, as it always does, talking about costumes for the Halloween party Niall and Barbara are throwing next week. They want to do a couple costume but are conflicted between Peter Pan and Captain Hook or the Joker and Harley Quinn. They also converse about Harry's new job as a photographer for weddings. He's really excited about it because he's always had a passion for photography and Louis couldn't be happier for his boyfriend.

They make it home around midnight and Louis’ heart is thumping loudly from the nerves he barely keeping contained. Louis tells Harry to sit in the living room whilst he goes to the bathroom. Louis closes the door behind him and immediately strips down until he’s only in his intimates.

He takes a look at himself in the mirror, seeing the way the black lace hugs his curvy figure, making him look extra dainty and his pussy lips are very visible through the hole at the bottom of his panties. Louis is at least ninety-nine percent sure that Harry will like it so he uses that thought to motivate him to open the door and walk into the living room.

The moment Harry catches sight of him, it feels like time stands still. Harry doesn’t say a word to him, just stares at him biting his life with wide eyes. Louis automatically thinks the worst, that he went too far with the whole getup and Harry is put off by it. But the next thing he knows he’s being hoisted up by his thighs and being pushed against the nearest wall, lips crashing against his. Their teeth clash, tongues twisting around each other’s, kissing each other, wet and messy, with lust invading all their senses. Their lips move together roughly, until Harry pulls away, both their mouths red and swollen.

“God, Louis, you have no idea how fucking sexy you look,” Harry whispers, nipping at his his ear.

As much as Louis wants to give in and just let Harry fuck him right now, he wants Harry to dom him as soon as possible even more. So he takes a deep breath and blurts it out, “Harry, I want to you to dom me.”

Harry reels back as if he’d been slapped, furrowing his brows in confusion at Louis. “You want me to what?”

“I want you to be my dom and I want to be your sub.  I want to call you daddy and I want you to punish me and I want you to push me to my absolute limits. I want really kinky sex and I understand if you don’t and-,”

“Louis,” Harry interrupts, halting the smaller boy’s ramblings. “I want that, too.”

Now it’s time for Louis to be surprised. He definitely wasn’t expecting Harry to want that too since he’s never shown any implications towards wanting a BDSM relationship before. “What?”

“I want to be your dom, too. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now,” Harry admits, shyly.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Louis questions, confused, since Harry is usually super confident and is not afraid to say what he feels or what he wants.

“I didn’t want to pressure you. You were a virgin before we were together so I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to do anything you weren’t ready for,” Harry explains, making Louis melt at his sincerity and thoughtfulness.

“I know you would never pressure me into doing anything and I love you for that.”

Harry smiles and pecks his lips, “I love you, too. Now, do you want to discuss rules and boundaries and all that now?”

Louis nods, so Harry lets him down on his own two feet and leads him to the couch so that Louis is settled onto Harry’s lap. Harry has to bite his lip and force his eyes to stay on Louis’ because the sight of his cunt spread bare on his lap, just inches away from his cock, makes him want to ravage the elder until he’s crying in pleasure. It’s especially difficult to keep his hands to himself when Louis whimpers when his clit rubs up against the rough texture of Harry’s jeans and it’s so hot that Harry has to take a couple deep breaths before speaking.

“So how far into BDSM do you want to go?” Harry questions, running his large hands up and down Louis’ thighs, soothingly.

“Well, I don’t want you to whip me and I don’t like the idea of being collared or anything like that. But I want you to be in control like give me permission to come, and for me to touch myself. I also think being spanked sounds good but with only your hand. I want you to push me to my limits until I’m oversensitive. And I want to call you daddy. I think that’s it. We can figure out as we go, too? What we like and what we don’t?” Louis asks, shyly.

“Of course, baby. And I would love for you to call me daddy. That’s so fucking hot. But do you want to call me that only during sex or all the time?”

“All the time,” Louis says, coming out sounding more like a question, blinking up at Harry, nervously.

“That’s fine, love. I’d love that too. How ‘bout we use the color system? Are you familiar with that?” Louis nods, so Harry continues, “What about your safeword?”

Louis thinks for a moment, before replying, “Socks.”

Harry chuckles at the randomness of Louis’ choice but doesn’t question it. “Do you want to try it out tonight?”

Louis leans over, living off the burst of confidence that surged through his veins, and whispers in Harry’s ear, “Please, daddy.”

Immediately, Harry gropes Louis thighs again, picking him up effortlessly, and heads straight for their bedroom. Upon arrival, Harry drops Louis onto their king-sized bed and shucks off his clothes.

Louis bites his lip at the sight of Harry’s big cock, bobbing with his movements. Louis is a bit obsessed with Harry’s cock, has been since they started having sex. It’s just so pretty, nine inches with a light pink tip and thick foreskin, the shaft not too veiny with a thick girth. Louis loves the weight of it on his tongue and the taste of his bitter precome. And the feeling of it inside of him is phenomenal, filling up all the available space inside him, especially since Harry definitely knows how to use his cock to fuck Louis the best and most pleasurable way possible.

Harry smirks as he climbs onto the bed after noticing Louis’ hungry stare. He lays down on the bed next to Louis, confusing the smaller male as to why he wasn’t hovering over him like he assumed he was going to do.

“Come on, and sit on my face, baby,” Harry tells him, surprising Louis. He’s never gotten eaten out like that before by him, it’s usually always been either on his back or on his hands and knees.

Harry makes a ‘tsk tsk’ sound at Louis’ hesitance, “Daddy’s getting impatient, love.”

Louis moans at Harry’s use of calling himself daddy, and rushes to straddle Harry’s face. The moment he’s correctly positioned, Harry licks up into him, a long stripe up his slit. Louis moans from the sudden contact to his pussy, bracing himself on the headboard. Harry teases him him by sucking on his outer lips and running his tongue over the fabric of his knickers framing his cunt.

Eventually, though, Harry starts ravishing him. He sucks on Louis’ clit, swirling his tongue around the nub in his mouth. Harry licks up all of his wetness before plunging his tongue deep inside of his cunt. He fucks his tongue in and out of him, Louis’ pink clit resting on the bridge of his nose.

Louis tries to rock down on his tongue and grind his clit against his nose but that earns him a smack to his arse. “Don’t be greedy, baby. You will get what daddy gives you,” Harry reprimands.

Louis whines but stills himself, nonetheless. Harry makes a pleased sound before resuming his actions, lapping over his clit, wetly. He brings his hand up and slides them through Louis’ slick to lubricate them and inserts two fingers into Louis’ wet pussy.

“Oh, yes, fuck daddy,” Louis moans when Harry expertly locates his g-spot, jabbing at it relentlessly. Harry is giving him no mercy, pummeling his fingers, not only in and out but also up and down, at a rough, fast pace and alternating between flicking his tongue from side to side against his clit and pursing his lips around the sensitive nub and pulling it away outwardly.

Louis can feel the pressure building, the hot, velvety suction of Harry’s mouth latch onto his clit and the constant attention to his g-spot being too much for him. His orgasm builds so quickly that he forgets he’s supposed to ask Harry if he can come.

The pressure reaches its peak and he comes, squirting all over Harry’s face with a loud shout of “Daddy!" before he can stop himself.

Harry, although can’t be too happy about Louis coming without permission, prolongs his boyfriend’s orgasm by removing his fingers from his pussy and replacing his mouth with his fingers, rubbing his clit frantically, making his juices fly all over the place and all over his own face, Louis almost screaming throughout his high.

That’s also been another thing they’ve discovered together over time. It’s so easy for Louis to squirt, most of the time needing just the tiniest amount of stimulation to his g-spot but sometimes if Harry is paying extra attention to his clit, sucking and lapping at it just right, it’s enough for him to trickle the hot liquid out of him.

The first time he did it, Louis was riding Harry and he was bouncing down on his cock so hard, the head hitting his g-spot with every thrust. Louis noticed an unfamiliar pressure arising, feeling a little bit like the need to urinate, but when he hit his climax, he was subconsciously pushing Harry’s cock out of him and before he could comprehend what was happening, he was squirting; the shockingly high stream sprayed all over Harry’s chest, a little hitting his face. Ejaculating from his cunt for the first time, and even every time after but _especially_ the first time, was such an intense, overwhelming feeling, overtaking his whole body. 

At first, Louis was completely embarrassed since he just squirted all over his boyfriend, out of nowhere. But Harry was quick to assure him that it was so hot and sexy and made him feel successful as a lover. He even went as far as running his hand over chest so that the clear liquid gathers on his fingers and sucking them into his mouth, moaning at the bitter taste on his tongue, to convince him. After that, Louis was very confident and got off on squirting with and on Harry, knowing how much they both love it.

Now it doesn’t seem like such a good thing, because next thing Louis knows, he’s being manhandled onto his knees, face pressing against the pillow. Harry also pulls off his garter belt and his knickers, leaving him only in his mesh stockings. Louis is eager to know Harry is going to do next, craving to be punished.

“You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you, Louis?” Harry says, running a fingertip along the smaller man’s spine. Louis doesn’t answer, just whines into the pillow which obviously wasn’t okay with Harry because he grips his arsecheeks, pulling them apart harshly, speaking again with a louder, more domineering tone. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Louis whimpers, gripping onto the soft cushion of the pillows next to him, needing some sort of hold on something.

“Yes, who?” Harry questions, digging in harder.

“Yes, daddy,” Louis chokes out, but that was enough for Harry to be satisfied because he loosens his hold on his arse, opting to massage the flesh instead, Louis letting out a contented sigh. 

“Now, since you came without my permission, daddy is going to give you ten spanks. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes, daddy,” Louis replies again, trying to sound more pained than he really is, since he actually is really looking forward to getting spanked.

The first loud ‘ _smack!_ ’ is echoed through the room, catching them both off guard. Louis moans obscenely, instantly loving the rough, burning sensation on his bum, making his pussy even more wet, which Louis didn’t know was possible at this point.

Harry makes it through six more hits before he notices Louis crying into the pillow. It alarms him since he’s never done this before and he doesn’t know Louis’ limits yet. So he stops for a second to check up on his boy, “Are you okay, love? What’s your color, baby?” 

“Green, green. Don’t stop, please daddy, feels so good,” Louis pleads, eyes wet from the pain and pleasure.

Harry starts up again after realising that Louis is actually getting off on this, which somehow makes his own cock harder. “You like that, don’t you?” ‘ _Smack!_ ’ “Your cunt is dripping, ain’t it baby?” ‘ _Smack!_ ’ “You getting all wet for my cock? Want it to fill up your tight pussy, nice and good?” ‘ _Smack!_ ’

“Yes, daddy, yes! I want your long, thick cock inside me already! Please!” Louis chants, Harry’s dirty talk turning him on harder than ever. Louis screams from a mix of pain and pleasure when Harry lands his last spank right on his clit.

“Alright, daddy is going to give you exactly what you need, okay? You need my cock so much don’t you?” Harry questions, sliding his hand through Louis’ wetness, gathering it so he can lube up his dick with it.

Louis usually gets so wet that they never need lube anymore. Harry also doesn’t wear condoms anymore since there’s only a very small percentage that Louis could actually wind up pregnant due to all the testosterone injections. Harry positions himself and slides in Louis, easily, immediately being enveloped by hot, wet suction.

Louis whimpers at the sudden intrusion, pleasure overwhelming any sort of pain that might be there due to Harry’s large size. Harry stills for a moment so Louis can get used to him. “Can I move, princess?”

Louis almost comes at the sudden use of the pretty pet name, discovering that being called princess is unbelievably satisfying. “Yes, daddy, please fuck me.”

At that, Harry pulls out until only his tip is in before pummeling back in. He keeps it at a punishing pace, pounding relentlessly into Louis’ tight pussy, Louis letting out steady ‘uh, uh, uhs’ with every brutal thrust. Louis’ whimpers and Harry’s groans sound the room, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin, Harry’s balls sending a jolt of pleasure through him whenever they swing and hit against his clit.

Louis whines at a very high volume when Harry starts slamming into his g-spot, straight on, “Oh, oh, yes! Right there! Right there! Touch me, please daddy!”

“No, Louis. I'm not going to rub your clit. You will come just from my cock,” Harry states, driving into Louis harder. Louis tries to rock back on the feeling but Harry halts his action with a tight grip to his his hips.

“Fuck!” Louis moans at a particularly hard thrust against his sensitive g-spot. “Daddy, fuck, can I please come?”

“Yeah, come for daddy, squirt it all over the place,” Harry rasps, fucking into him harder, sending him over the edge. Louis involuntarily pushes Harry’s cock out of him whilst he squirts harshly onto the sheets below him, the stream long and thick. His high is so intense that Harry has to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him from collapsing into the wet mess below him.

Harry sticks his cock back into thrusting into him, hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. The rough attention to his oversensitive pussy after he barely finished his first orgasm has him barreling towards another, sobbing loudly into the open room. Harry is pushing in harder than Louis is pushing out so he squirts around Harry’s cock, the clear liquid spraying everywhere.

The extra hot wetness around his cock has him shooting white ropes of cum deep into Louis’ cunt, groaning at the pulsing and clenching of Louis around him, making him come even more. 

Louis is still whimpering at the aftershocks still coursing through him, making him shake in pleasure, weak drips still leaking out of him, when Harry pulls out. Harry is quick to head to the bathroom so he can clean them up. He bites his lip to keep from groaning when he sees how wet his cock is, slick and shiny with Louis’ juices.  He wipes off his cock with a wet flannel, biting his lip again from moaning at the sensitivity. He walks back into their room and sees Louis still in the same position he left him in, still shivering from the intensity of what just occurred, his eyes scrunched and his mouth dropped open. Harry takes a look at his pussy, to admire his work and he’s not disappointed. Louis’ pussy is so wet, shiny with his come along with his thighs and his red tinged arsecheeks and his dainty clit is swollen and engorged.

Harry tries to be gently when wiping Louis clean but the smaller boy still twitches violently when the rough cloth drags against his overly sensitive clit. But he’s successful in the end, cleaning all of Louis’ skin of his slick.

Harry comes around to his side of the bed when he’s done and strokes Louis’ cheek, tenderly, “You okay, baby? Is it alright if I pick you up for a second?”

Louis rasps quietly, “I’m okay, daddy. I’m a little spacey right now, though. But you can pick me up.”

Harry smiles at his boy’s sweetness even after being fucked into oblivion. He picks him up, gingerly, and strips the sheets and lays down towels on their bed, just in case any wetness seeped through onto their mattress, all a little difficult to do with one hand.

But he gets the job done well enough and sets Louis down on the bed, laying behind him. Harry pulls Louis in close so that the elder’s back is snug against his chest, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist. 

“That was so bloody fantastic. Best sex we’ve ever had, I reckon? Did you like it?” Louis questions, a little unsure of himself. He loved being punished and giving all his control over to Harry but that doesn’t mean the latter felt the same.

“Of course, princess, I _loved_ it. You were so good, such a good boy. I love taking care of you and making sure you’re fully satisfied. I love you so much, baby,” Harry cooes, running a hand through Louis’ hair and stroking his scalp, slowly lulling him into sleepiness.

Louis yawns, “I love you, too, daddy.”

  
And they both drift off to sleep, wearing dazed and contented smiles on their faces.


End file.
